


Nor'Easter

by Razbrylimedragons



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razbrylimedragons/pseuds/Razbrylimedragons
Summary: This is a complete fluff piece that is 35 minutes short of being two days late for the Modern AU day. Just some fun with some of our fav. Stark siblings.





	Nor'Easter

Impatient, Dany slapped her open palm against the cheap wood door, having grown tired of knocking after the fourth attempt. Shifting her weight to her back foot, she leaned forward to stretch her aching back. Forcing herself upright, she shifted the heavy bag to her left hand, flexing the digits on her right.

She was contemplating kicking the door when it opened with a tug, revealing her boss, Jon Snow, towel wrapped at his waist, beads of water from his wet hair falling on his chest.

“Well, it’s ‘bout time. I’ve been out here for like twenty minutes.” At his skeptical glance, she amended, “ok, maybe like seven. But still, I was late as it is!”

“You’re,” he checked his watch, “thirty three minutes late. And you were supposed to text me when you got here.”

“A nice young man let me into the building.” She tossed the bag at his chest and slipped her jacket from her shoulders onto one of the cheap stools by the counter.

“Guess they’ll let anyone in these days.” The ruffling of the plastic and paper bags nearly drowned out his joke. “Gin?” He asked, assessing the selection of alcohol she’d trudged over with. “ _And vodka?_ ”

She shrugged innocently while leaning against the wall and attempting to slide out of her boots, almost falling over in the process.

“You realize they’re forecasting over a foot of snow?” He nodded to her heeled suede boots.

Successfully freeing both feet and losing only one sock in the process, she slipped around him to open the fridge. “Well you obviously didn’t need me to get beer or wine,” gesturing to the full wine rack and small wine fridge to the left of the full sized one. “Besides, I seem to have left my snow boots at my boyfriend’s after the last storm.”

She sensed his presence behind her not a second before his hands slipped around her from behind, his lips finding that spot just behind her ear as he pulled her close.

She let out a loud shriek and attempted to wiggle from his embrace as his damp hair dripped to her shoulders. “Jon! You’re getting me all wet!” 

He chuckled softly, pulling her close. “I don’t seem to remember you ever complaining about _that_ before.”

She rolled her eyes and petted at his head. “Alright Romeo, you got me in that one. Now go put some clothes on.” Successfully freeing herself this time, she reached for the dish towel hung by the oven.

“I thought the whole plan was that you were coming here so that we could get snowed in?”

Swatting the towel at him, “I swear to god if you make that stupid joke about how many inches of snow I can expect tonight, I’m taking my Bean Boots and leaving forever.”

He held his hands up, relenting. “Fine, but I’ll remember this when you try to take advantage of me later.” Turning from her, he unhooked the towel and wrapped it around his neck before rubbing it through his hair to remove the excess water.

“I hate to watch you go, but I love to watch you leave.” Dany called after him. In reply, shimmied his hips before retreating through the wide doorway to his room.

Chuckling to herself, Dany tiptoed to the thermostat and nudged it up from 62 to 71, having enough time to slip back to the kitchen and go about mixing their drinks and smile innocently as Jon reappeared, clad in flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve 5k t-shirt.

The ice clinked against the side of the glass as she twirled the straw before handing it to him. “Gin and tonic,” she answered the question on his face as she sipped from her own drink.

“Jesus, Targaryen.”Jon blinked his eyes before going in for another sip, just as strong.

“I don’t believe that was his last name.”

“Now who’s the funny guy?”

She winked in return and clicked her glass with his. “We discussed this, the plan is to get you drunk and take advantage of you, remember?”

“You can’t handle hard liquor, if the events of a few weeks ago are any evidence.”

“I can’t handle tequila. Gin and vodka are two very different beasts.”

“What happens if the storm fizzles and the roads are clear tomorrow? You plan on being too hungover to get into work?”

Chewing at her bottom lip, Dany carefully placed her glass on a coaster before hooking her arms behind Jon’s shoulders and brushing her lips to his. “That’s the beauty of my plan. I’m getting the boss drunk so _he’s_ too hungover to get into work.”

“Canoodling with your boss?” He tisked, “someone should report you to HR.”

“ _That’s_ the beauty of working for a small startup, we don’t have an HR yet.”

Shaking his head at her, he smiled and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Before she realized they were moving, she bumped into the handle on the front of the oven, his hands moving to her hips.

When he broke the kiss to focus his attentions on her neck, she drew in a breath and squeezed gently at his sides, “Jon, we can’t get carried away yet. You promised me pizza and I’m starving.”

“You’re right.” He pulled back and let his hands dip to the small of her back. “You know what goes really well with the pizza place from down the street?”

“What?”

“Sex.”

“Jon! For the love of….” She pushed past him, retrieving the menu of his favorite pizza place from the drawer and fanning it out on the counter. “What was that one we got? It had the arugula and prosciutto, right? With goat cheese?”

“We can get that if you let me order a margherita too.”

“You liked the goat cheese one!”

He scrunched his face, “I said that because I was trying to impress you. Now that I don’t have to worry about that anymore, you’re gonna get to know the _real_ me.”

“Oh man, if I had known this before, I totally would’ve just up and left.”

“I know, you’re so shallow. I had to lure you in with my fake fancy-ness and free alcohol but now you’re stuck with me.”

“Ok,” she turned to him, “we can get those two pizzas if you can convince them to send us those rolls with the fancy olive oil and hummus.”

“If by convince them, you mean order it when I call, I think we can arrange that.”

“Well, hop to it then.” She snapped her fingers. As he pulled out his phone to call in the order, she retrieved her overnight bag from the floor beside the kitchen and crossed the space that supposedly separated the living room from the bedroom, kneeling to dig for her slippers.

When she returned, Jon’s back was to her, phone in one hand while the other ran anxiously through his hair and he stared out the window at the snow which had already accumulated a bit in the time since she’d arrived. She could’ve sworn she’d heard him say thank you and hang up just a minute earlier.

He sighed audibly and turned to look at her, an apology evident in his eyes. “How bad do we think it is?…No, this is something we should take care of tonight…No it should be me, if the insurance inspector finds out someone else was on the property, it’ll be too big of a liability. Give me twenty minutes.” He ended the call and paced back to his bedroom.

“What happened?” Dany asked, propping herself at the door frame. 

“The fucking neighbors left the heat off and a pipe burst on the first floor of the building.”

“What are you going to be able to do about it tonight?”

“I need to assess the damage. With all the wine we just got in, if that’s wrecked we’re going to be fucked for the expo this weekend. Dany, we need this weekend to go well.”

Slipping on his jacket and pulling gloves from the basket in his closet, he guided her through the bedroom door to the kitchen and grabbed his boots from the tray next to the door. “Let’s hope there’s little damage and I can be in and out quick, eh?” He pulled her to him, placing a light kiss at the tip of her nose.

Crossing her arms as she watched him slip on and tie his shoes, she teased, “there aren’t going to be any hot, young, sales reps there tonight, are there?”

Standing with a grunt and pulling at the zipper on his jacket, Jon wiggled his eyebrows in reply.

“We both know how handsy you can get when a sales rep you’ve been flirting with pops a bottle of champagne and saunters into your office.”

Pulling her to him again, Jon ran his hands along her sides, “mmmhmm, especially when they’re wearing that sexy little blue dress with a zipper _all the way_ down the back.” He wrapped his hands behind her and pulled her close again, snapping his teeth at her when she pulled away. 

“You best get going, then, the sooner your crisis is averted, the sooner you get back here and we can continue with our evening.” She swatted at his behind and pulled from his embrace.

“The pizza should be here within the hour, so just help yourself, don’t bother waiting for me. I paid with my card and already added the tip, so you shouldn’t have to worry about that.” He bid her adieu with a blown kiss and a wink.

It wasn’t until after he’d gone that Dany realized this was the first time she’d been in his apartment alone. Chuckling at the milestone in their relationship she was now celebrating by herself, Dany pulled her leggings and oversized sweater from her bag, opting for comfort while she waited however long for Jon. Her plan _had_ been to spend the evening in her lounge clothes, anyway. But she’d assumed getting out of her work clothes would’ve been more of a two person job.

Once changed, Dany instinctively went about straightening up the kitchen, opting to dump and rinse the glasses containing their watered down drinks. Instead, she rummaged through the extensive wine collection for a red which seemed palatable and not too expensive.

She was just settling into the couch, glass of wine in one hand, remote in the other, and bottle left breathing on the coffee table. She perused the chick flicks Netflix had to offer and mused happily over the fact that she was now responsible for a good number of the suggested titles. “I wonder what my thirteen year old self would say if I told her I’d one day consider it a good sign in my relationship that my boyfriend’s Netflix suggested a documentary on scientology.” Dany wondered aloud to her nearly drained glass.

A knock at the door startled her briefly, she’d been expecting the buzzer to notify her of the pizza’s arrival. Reluctant to move, she pushed the blanket aside and put her glass on the table. Stepping into her slippers and shuffling across the wood floor, she gazed through the peep hole, just to be safe.

_Well, this can’t be right,_ she thought, unlatching the deadbolt and pulling open the door. “Hi?” She greeted the mysterious two guests, neither of whom held her dinner in their hands.

One was tall, very tall, with long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. The other was just a little shorter than she was, dark hair and eyes. They wore matching tattoo chokers around their necks.

“Oh, hi!” The redhead spoke first. “We’re coming round looking for Jon?” She paused, tucking her long hair behind her ear, appearing slightly anxious. “Sorry, Jon Snow? We had his address as unit 4?”

Clearing her throat, Dany pulled back the door and stepped inside, gesturing for them to enter, “sorry, yes, this is his apartment. He’s just run out.”

The shorter, dark haired one raised a brow to the redhead, “a girl alone in his apartment? Wait’ll we tell Robb about this!”

Completely confused, Dany asked, “sorry, who’s Robb?” _And who are you for that matter?_ She didn’t voice the second question.

“Oh!” The red head said, looking up as she struggled with a rather large suitcase. “Sorry, I’m Sansa and this is Arya, we’re Jon’s sisters!”

“And Robb’s our other brother.” The one Dany now knew as Arya replied.

_Jon had never mentioned siblings._

“Clearly he hasn’t spoken much of us.”

“Oh, I’m sure he has. I just have a terrible memory. My name’s Dany.”

“Nah, it’s cool. He hasn’t been home since he left for school years ago. We try to pop over for a visit every year or so, but we’ve both been a bit busy with university these past few years.” Sansa explained.

They hadn’t spoken much of their upbringings, Dany not wanting to pry, at least not this early in their relationship. She’d known he grew up outside of London, but she could’ve determined that by his accent.

A litany of questions rolled through her head, but it seemed improper to probe his sisters for information he wasn’t yet ready to share. “Did Jon know you were coming tonight? How’d you get here, anyway? The snow’s been crazy for hours.”

“Funny story,” Arya chimed in, “we’ve been doing a bit of traveling for the past few months and were down in Miami for the last few weeks. We were supposed to fly home tonight, our connection was at JFK in New York. We landed just in time for all the rest of the flights out to be cancelled.”

“So, we said fuck it, old mum and dad we’d be snowed in for a few days and then hopped on a train to Boston to surprise our lovely, aloof, brother.” Sansa finished.

“He’s gone to check on the office, just to make sure there’s no damage thanks to the storm. He should be home somewhat soon.”

“Holy shit!” Arya gestured to the wine racks along the wall behind the couch, “when the fuck did Jon start collecting wine?”

“He runs a small distributor for wines and some craft beers, his office is down town.” Dany wasn’t sure how much information they already had.

“Looks like he finally left that shit-hole brewery he was working at then, huh?”

“He went out on his own a few years ago, he’s done really well. He specializes in bringing in unique wines that aren’t typically available in the area. We have a big restaurant expo this weekend.”

“We?” Arya and Sansa asked in unison, amusement in both their voices. “Sleeping with the boss, Dany?”

“Jesus, Arya, you can’t just _say_ that. Sorry, we’re a bit of a blunt group,” Sansa eyed her sister, “though some more than others.”

“Yes, Jon and I work together.” Dany decided the terms of the beginning of their relationship were best left not discussed for the time being. Though she did contemplate matching them forthright, saying something along the lines of, _”yeah, I had a huge crush on him when he hired me and we flirted mercilessly for months, before we found ourselves drunk and alone in his office. One thing lead to another and we wound up spending the weekend together and here we are five months later._

Sure, Jon would _love_ it if she said that.

“There’s pizza on the way, you can help yourselves when it gets here.”

Arya had tugged a rolled up bag of pretzels from her bag, “perfect. We’re also gonna help ourselves to some of this wine.” She stood before the tallest rack, assessing the various options.

Four hours and several glasses of wine later, Dany’s phone buzzed in her pocket, distracting her from the story Arya and Sansa were competing to tell. Giggling at their antics, Dany peeked at her caller ID. “Speak of the devil.”

“Oh you can’t tell him we’re here. He’s going to flip when he sees us.” Arya held her hand out, exaggerated.

“I thought you wanted him to bring more food?”

“Just tell him you’re hungry.”

“Tell him you’re pregnant!” Sansa yelled, covering her mouth to hold back laughter.

“Alright, but you to _have_ to be quiet.”

Arya furiously shook her head as Sansa mimicked a zipper across her lips.

Turning form them to keep herself from laughing, Dany answered the phone.

“You sound like you’ve had a better night than I have.” Jon observed, clearly hearing the amusement in her voice.

“How’s the damage?”

“It’s honestly not terrible. But I had to call in a few people to help me move the stock up to my office, just in case. We also had to unplug and move any wires or computers that could potentially be affected. But all things considered we’re lucky. The neighbors are fucked.”

“Well at least there’s that. You’re on your way back now?”

“Yeah, you need me to grab anything? I can hop out of the uber a block early. They’ve done a pretty good job keeping up the roads tonight, so far at least.”

“I actually just called in an order at the indian place.” From the corner of her eye, Dany saw Arya and Sansa nodding their heads, wide smiled, and giving her a thumbs up.

“What happened to the pizza? Did they not deliver? I swear, if they charged me and….”

“No, no. They delivered.” Dany froze on the spot, Arya and Sansa rolling their hands in a silent directive to get on with it, “it’s just…it wasn’t good.”

“So you waited two hours to eat?”

“I had a slice.”

“Ok, I’ll grab the food. But know that you’re milking me for two dinners tonight, Targaryen.”

“I’ll notate it on my tab.” She smiled and ended the call.

“Jesus, you are a terrible liar.” Sansa giggled, bringing her glass to her lips before standing and searching for a fresh bottle of wine. 

They’d decided that the girls would hide in Jon’s room, the idea being to jump out and surprise him once he was home.

Dany struggled against the accordion “door” which separated his bedroom from the living room, latching it as he pushed the door open. She jumped and turned to the door, walking quickly over and clasping her hands behind her back, appearing utterly suspicious.

“Were you planning on feeding an army? Why did you order so much food? Did they change the forecast and I missed it?”

Setting the bags on the counter, Jon pulled her close, taking in her stained lips and flushed cheeks. “Dipping into the company pool, are we?” He teased, as he ghosted his lips against hers.

Pulling away as inconspicuously as she could, Dany cleared her throat.

A shuffling could be heard from the bedroom, the accordion door wiggling, two drunk voices arguing.

“Did you invite people over while I was out?” Confusion laced Jon’s voice as he stepped around her, reaching for the door. Before his hand could grasp the handle, it sprung open, Sansa and Arya stumbling out, both yelling _surprise_ , out of synch.

“What the….when did you guys get here?” He did seem happy to see them, embracing their swaying forms. “So you’ve been tapping into my supply with Dany.”

“Yeah!” Sansa leaned forward, pointing a finger in his direction, “with Dany! Who, by the way, is our new best friend.”

Jon laughed, smile crinkling the sides of his eyes _just so_.

“You really shouldn’t have kept her from us, Jon. Now we have to get Robb involved, and you know how many questions he’s going to have.” Arya argued, finding her way to the bags of food on the kitchen counter. Savagely ripping a piece of naan and dipping it in the tikka masala sauce, she made for the couch, but paused by the thermostat. “71? You set your thermostat at 72 degrees? When did you get soft?” Arya reached up and cranked it left.

Jon shot Dany a known glance before sliding past Arya and going for a wine glass of his own.

The familiar chimes of an incoming FaceTime call echoed in the apartment. Siting up and digging into her pocket, Sansa answered the call, removing the blow pop she seemed to have materialized from thin air. “Hello! We were just talking about you!” Her voice sounded chipper and far more sober than it had a few minutes ago. “What are you doing up?”

“Me?” Dany heard over the speaker, “I’m about to leave work and noticed all these nonsense texts from you and Arya!”

“Jesus Christ,” Jon disregarded his wine glass and plopped on the couch between his sisters. 

“Jon! I don’t know how the girls made it to you, but that does explain their frantic messages asking if I knew you had a girlfriend.”

“You couldn’t wait five hours?” Jon wrapped an arm around each, messing their hair.

“Maybe if you gave us any indication of what’s going on in your life, it wouldn’t be such big news.” Sansa shrugged, placing the lollipop back into her mouth.

“Seriously though, Jon. What’s the deal? You’ve got a girlfriend you’ve been hiding from us?”

Bracing herself on the cushion, Arya pushed closer to the phone, “he does! She’s here and she’s fabulous! Dany, come meet Robb!” Arya enthusiastically waved her over.

Coming behind the couch, Dany leaned forward, draping her arms over Jon’s shoulders, leaning to one side and giving a tentative wave. “Nice to meet you.”

Even on the pixelated iphone, Dany could see a clear resemblance between Jon and Robb. Robb had a little more of a pronounced jaw and his hair and eyes matched Sansa’s, but even despite that, their looks mirrored each other.

Robb gave a wave through the phone, chuckling himself. “Nice to meet you, Dany. I’d apologize for the circumstance, but this is pretty much our standard dynamic.”

“Don’t worry, Robb. She is going to fit right in. You’re going to adore her, just like we do.”

Though Dany was the one thrown into the unexpected events of the evening, she had worried that Jon would be upset at the intrusion into a piece of his life he’d yet to open up about. Her fear abated when he captured one of her hands with his, rubbing up and down her forearm with his other.

“Well, she hasn’t gone running for the hills after a night alone with you jerks, so that’s a good sign.” Finishing the words, he tapped reassuringly against her arm.

“Sounds like we’ve gotta resume our Sunday night google hangouts then.” Robb nodded into the camera, rubbing his hand over his eyes, “I know you’ve all got some kind of storm over there, but for those of us across the pond, the day is coming to a close. I gotta get out of the office, but let’s chat soon.”

“Oh, Robb,” Arya reached across Jon and twisted the phone in her direction. “Jon also has a fuck ton of booze. Remind us to quiz him about that next time!”

As the family said their farewells, Dany set about pulling out bowls and utensils, arranging the various take out containers buffet style. When Jon joined her in the kitchen, tracing his hand along her back as he returned to the task of opening the wine, she couldn’t help herself. 

“Any other siblings I can expect to pop up and surprise me?”

Laughing, Jon answered. “Siblings no, but hidden families stashed across the globe? It’s a wonder you haven’t come across one of those yet.”

“If you two are done flirting, we need more wine and we haven’t nearly finished quizzing Dany yet.” Sansa called, shaking her empty wine glass in the air.

Finishing off his own pour, Jon stepped past her with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a smidgen of background on this. This is an excerpt from an idea I had before I started WBYH.
> 
> Essentially, Dany moves to Boston (pause for eye rolls about the fact that this one also takes place in Boston) and starts working for Jon in this unique wine distribution company he's started. Sparks fly almost immediately and there's a wretched amount of not so coy flirting between them. One night, after a party at the office, they find themselves the only two left and one thing leads to another and #couchsex #officesex happens. I'm giving you that background because I don't know I'll ever write anything full length from this.
> 
> This particular scene was born out of my desire to just have some fun with the beginning of a relationship and the current storm hitting the east coast seemed like a fun setting. So, I played around with this yesterday and today and...it just happened.
> 
> Note: I do not know how to write British dialogue, so forgive my feeble American attempt.


End file.
